1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, to store various pieces of data such as document data in a computer, a data storage area (information storage area) may be allocated to a plurality of users or each user group. Further, in this case, the reference value of the stored data amount (upper limit value, etc.) may be set. Each user can use the data storage area allocated to the user within the range responsive to the reference value of the data amount to store data.